This application claims the benefit of Provisional Application No. 61/525,782 filed on Aug. 21, 2011.
This application relates to an apparatus and method for inspecting high voltage insulators and, more particularly, to a self contained inspection robot for inspecting high voltage insulators.
Inspecting, evaluating, and maintaining transmission and distribution insulators is challenging due to the associated high voltages and large inspection distances. This is particularly challenging for non-ceramic insulators (NCI) which requires a user to confirm the short-term electrical and mechanical integrity of both the installed and the replacement units.
One of the primary inspection methods used today is visual/camera inspection. This is often challenging due to poor lighting, challenging angles of inspection, and long inspection distances. Other inspection methods require contact to be made with the insulator. This is often done by securing an inspection tool to the end of a hotstick which is manipulated by a human operator from a bucket truck. Utilizing an inspection tool from a hotstick creates a situation (1) that is challenging due to the high cantilever loads the operator has to manage, (2) that introduces uncertainty due to operator error in positioning the unit, and (3) that requires the operator to be close to the energized conductors which creates a potentially hazardous environment (live work).